The Only One
by AnImeGHuRLSeVeNteEN
Summary: i don't have one yet     but its nice guys      INOxSAKU
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys.. So this isn't my story, it's my friend's, but I asked her if I could post it, and she said sure. So here it is. Hope you guys enjoy =))

~`.`~

_It was hot. Very touch, every breath, every word sent heat coursing through my body. It was…_

_It was wrong. It was wrong but at the same time it felt so right. We were both girls. What was even worse was what she was, where we were. If we were to be caught, I wasn't even the one who would get into trouble. It would be her. As if life wasn't hard enough for her already. _

_She pulled back a little, our lips separating with a wet smack._

"_What's wrong," she purred "you're not backing out on me now, are you? We've already gone this far."_

_Her hands slipped down, down, down and she pushed her grinning lips against mine._

"_You've got nothing to lose, and you know you want it. You want me. So let's not prolong this anymore, hm?"_

_~`.`~_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: SO guys here is the real story =) i hope you get the idea. I'll ask her my friend of she can make a summary soon. =) even i don't know how the story will go. Thanks Guys!_

**_Chapter 1_**

When I signed up for volunteer work, I didn't really bother checking which I signed up for. It didn't matter much to me. After all, volunteer work is volunteer work.

However I didn't expect it when I received the permission slip. Well, it wasn't so much the slip as what was written on it.

'…volunteered to help the convicts of Konoha's Women's Jail have more comfortable stay during their sentence…'

My heart Thumped wildly in my chest as I stared at the permission slip in my horror (in horror). I couldn't go to the woman's jail. That was where she was. I didn't want to see her, not after all this time…

And yet, a week later, I found myself in the van that would take me (and the others) to Konoha Women's Jail. I was nervous, so much so that I bordered on scared. But I was determined to stick to my decision. Whatever would happen here, I would not back down.

When we went into the jail, I was pretty much calm already . I had resigned myself to the fact that I'd see her, and I thought that it had been long enough since…since then.

'I'm prepared,' was what I told myself.

And then I saw her long blonde hair, as shiny as it always was and my mind screamed at me to 'turn away, go back, I can't see her, not now, not now!'

My heart was pounding wildly and my head was starting to spin and oh god, I felt like I would faint.

Then slowly, slowly, she turned, almost as if she could sense me (and she probably could). Her eyes met mine, and I felt time stop.

~`.`~

_Her hands explored my body , roaming through my chest, my back, everywhere. Her lips nipped at whatever she could find, from my ear to my jaw, to m neck, leaving red marks wherever it touched. All I could do was gasp and moan, clawing desperately at her back. Oh god, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think , letting my body do whatever it wanted. And all I wanted was to arch into her, to give in, to reciprocate her actions. And I did, throwing what little caution I had into the wind._

_I brought her face to mine, giving her a kiss so sloppy that she had to pull back so she could laugh. Seeing my pout, she gave another laugh and gave me a small peck on the lips._

"_You've always been so cute," she said. "I'm still the only one, aren't I? You haven't been with anyone since me."_

_My blush told her all she needed to know._

_~`.`~_

We simply stared at each other for a while, her shock and me in… Well, I had only frozen because it was her. It was really, really her. Somehow, even if she was right in front of me, I didn't believe that she was there, that I was there, that I'm finally seeing her after all this time.

I watched as realization downed on her, and the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen grace her face. I saw her breathe my name out, and I imagined the way it would sound, as if she were right beside me.

Her desire to go to me was tangible but I knew she knew that she wasn't allowed to. At least not yet.

~`.`~

_We spent quite a lot of time on kissing. I hadn't had much experience with these things before besides her, as she'd found out and she was determined that I learn how to kiss properly before I leave._

_She pressed her lips onto mine again, only now it was softer. I moaned at the feeling of her mouth, and at how gentle she was being. Then something flicked at my lower lip, and I hesitantly opened my mouth to let her tongue in. slowly, she poked it around, mapping out my teeth, playing with my tongue. She coaxed me to respond as she sucked on the wet muscles._

_I grasped at the clothes on her back, feeling as if my soul was being drained through my mouth. It was…exhilarating._

_I pulled back after a while, my chest heaving as I tried to get my breath back into my lungs. "Oh god,"I groaned as she moved down to my neck, sucking and biting and licking and- A drawn out version of her name left my lips. She hummed against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. She pulled back a little to look at me, her eyes glinting with…something._

"_It's time we moved on to the better things, yes?"_

_My mouth went dry as she moved back down again._

_~`.`~_

It was when everything was in full swing and I'd finally calm down again that I felt the soft tap on my shoulder. I tensed, knowing who it was, knowing that I still wasn't ready. The calm that had taken over me was gone again, and my head started pounding again.

Although I wanted so much to ignore her, I couldn't. maybe if she hadn't come up to me, I would've continued doing so. But I couldn't do that now. And so, slowly, hesitantly, I turned, and I was met by her blue, blue eyes. I froze again.

It seemed even more real now that we were face to face. now I could really see how she'd changed, how harsh life had really been treating her. Her skin was pasty, so much unlike the healthy pink glow she usually had. What little skin the hideous orange suit left bare was grimy. And what I thought was a healthy shine on her hair was actually oil, the strands clumping together because of it. I felt guilt stab at my heart, guilt that I shouldn't be feeling. With what she did before, she deserved to be here. I knew it, and she knew it too. This guilt was useless, pointless, but I wouldn't go away.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, then hesitated. Her eyes darted to the side, refusing to meet my own. We were both nervous; it had been so long since we last saw each other, and ever more so the circumstances weren't exactly the best. Steeling myself, I looked her in the eye and gave her the best smile I could muster. It felt more like a grimace, so I could only hope that she didn't see it as such.

"Hey," I greeted softly. "it's been such a long time…it's nice to see you again."

"Same to you," she said with a nod, a small smile gracing her face. "It's such a surprise, seeing you here. I didn't think you'd even want to set foot near this place. Not that I'm complaining! It's just…now"

I gave a small laugh, feeling the awkwardness melt a little. "Wow indeed," I agreed.

* * *

AN: How was it guys? =)) Did you like it? I hope you did, but it'll take us a while to continue because my friend and i are busy with our college applications. =) but we promise to continue this for those who want. =)

Thanks again guys!

So, will you review now? =) Thank you =)

~AnImeGHuRLSeveNteEn~


	3. Chapter 3

"So, um, how have you been?" she asked, fidgeting where she was.

I shrugged, "I've been…fine, I guess." I replied. "At least, now that all the fuss people made over the arrest has died down already."

She looked at me properly then, her eyes showing just how concerned she was. "Did something happen to you?" she asked worriedly.

I pursed my lips. "Not exactly. I was just really frustrated for a while after your arrest. So much rumors were popping out from left and right, and a lot of them were just so ridiculous that I wanted to scream. And even if some did get close to the truth, the point is that _they shouldn't be spreading rumors in the first place._" She cocked her head to the side, giving me a curious look. "Does it matter?" she asked. "Things like that happen every day. We ought to know, considering that we used to be the instigators of most of the rumors circulating around the school. It's just kinda like karma, isn't it? 'what goes around comes around' and all that."

I sagged and finally looked away from her. "I know that. It's just that… they've got no right to talk about things that don't concern them as if they know everything." I murmured.

"But they do, don't they? Freedom of speech. And doesn't that apply to us as well? We shouldn't have spread all those rumors before because, like you said, we shouldn't talk about things that don't concern us as if we know everything."

"Why are you defending them?" I snapped, looking up at her again.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed, looking warily at the guards scattered around the room. They looked back at her, holding their weapons threateningly. One wrong move from either of us, and they would take her back to her cell.

"Sorry," I said, forcing myself to calm down. I had to remember that we weren't alone. It wouldn't do for people to hear what we were talking about, and I wouldn't separate from her now without tying up loose ends.

When I was finally calm, she said, "I'm not trying to defend them. You know I'm just telling the truth."

'I know that,' I thought. 'But it doesn't mean I have to accept it.'

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry guys, for my late update! Actually, my friend was done with this a few (or maybe a lot) weeks ago, but then school work had to exist…. So I didn't have a chance to type it =)**

**I hope you like it guys =) she worked hard on this story, and I worked hard on typing it =)**

**Oh, before you go, Review please =) I love you guys =)**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so before everyone gets confused, the things that are not italicized are flash backs. =) Okay? =)

_~`.`~_

_Going down from the pleasure high was like having the earth crash down on me. I remembered where we were. I remembered what she was. And I remembered that what we just did was merely a temporary escape from reality. In the end, it didn't even matter. I stood up slowly, feeling uncomfortable at the stickiness of my body. She watched me carefully, silently, knowing what I was thinking. I composed myself and washed my hands and face on one of the sinks lined up by the wall. Then I clothed myself, straightening the wrinkles so as not to look too rumpled. Not once did I look at her or give any indication that I knew she was there._

"_Are you leaving already?" she asked in a toneless voice. My head snapped up, and my eyes met hers in the mirror. I didn't even notice that she had come up behind me. _

_I nodded as an answer. My eyes never left her, choosing to watch her warily. Her eyes were guarded, and her body tense. She didn't look away from me either. And at that moment, I knew._

"_You do know I won't just let you leave, right?" she asked, confirming my thought. "Not after all this time. Certainly not after what we just did."_

_I sighed. I should have expected this. I really should have. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked._

"_Oh, it hasn't been too long, really, a few weeks, more or less. Although didn't quite expect you to come so soon." She replied nonchalantly, as if stuff like this happened every day. Then again, she was probably used to it already._

"_Am I just like one of your toys, then?"_

"_Oh dear, no," she said, she put a hand on my back and caressed it gently."You are worth so much more than all my toys put together. I can't believe you'd suggest such a thing." She let out a high-pitched giggle, wrapping her arms around my waist and putting her head on my shoulder. "Don't you know? You are so important to me. I can't bear to let you go. I don't want to give you to anyone else. No one can ever love you the way I do."_

_There was a glint of metal from her hands on my waist. She brought it up to my neck, sliding the blade gently over my skin. I winced as a few drops of blood appeared. "Don't worry," she said. "I won't make you hurt. It will only take a second or two." She turned my head to her with her free hand, giving me a soft peck on my lips. "Do you love me?" she asked, not pulling her mouth away._

_I closed my eyes and let a few tears leak out. "Yes," I whispered. I wasn't scared, really. What I was feeling was more of sorrow. I had never wanted things to come to this. I had never imagined that something so painful would happen to us. If only I had known back then that there was something wrong, I could have saved her. Life could have gone on the way it used to._

_Or would it have? She had always been a little strange, having the morbid interest in blood and gore. Everyone had notice, but no one really cared. So it had grown over the years, and became something deadly. The interest that no one (not even me) bothered to stop had messed with her mind._

_To put it simply, she was crazy. And so was I, I guess, for choosing to love her anyway. She hummed against my lips, her face lighting up with a gentle smile. "I love you, too. Goodnight."_

_The last thing that crossed my mind before I felt the pain on my neck was her knife. Why did she have a knife in prison?_

_~`.`~_


	5. Chapter 5

We had separated after a few more minutes of talking, so as not to make the guards more suspicious than they already were. I watched her, though, wanting to keep tabs on her the whole time.

After a while, I noticed that no one really came up to talk to her. It was as if everyone were avoiding her, even the volunteers. Then again, the volunteers are our schoolmates. As curious as they were about her reasons for getting jailed, they were still wary. Well, I suppose scared would be a more appropriate term. I couldn't blame them. It made me want to scream though. They were all annoying, judging her without even knowing her story, just because she's different from us. (Of course, I conveniently forgot what she and I had been talking about awhile ago.)

I needed to calm down before I finally snapped. I turned to the nearest guard and asked for directions to the nearest comfort room. As I walked, I didn't notice the figure silently following me.

* * *

**AN : Oh my goshhhhh! It's done! YEY! So what do you guys think about it? Thanks guy! oH! And review please! =)**

**oh my friend said " just ask anything and i'll clarify it for you" or something like that, so just ask guys! =)))**

**thanks for your time =)**


End file.
